EP 1 518 815 A1 discloses an elevator shaft closure of a building with a door frame fastened in the building and with movable doors. The elevator shaft closure separates an elevator shaft of the building from a story of the building, wherein an elevator control arrangement is located in a chamber of the door frame. The location of the elevator control arrangement within the door frame is made possible in that, inter alia, currently the elevator control arrangement can be of smaller construction and the power consumption as well as the resulting waste heat could be reduced and thereby, for example, space-depriving ventilating installations are not required. An elevator control arrangement can comprise, as disclosed in EP 1 518 815 A1, an elevator control unit and means for mounting and protection of the elevator control unit. The elevator control arrangement is therefore mountable in and demountable from an elevator installation as an entire component with few actions.
The elevator control unit substantially comprises subassemblies required for control and/or regulation of the elevator installation. In addition, such an elevator control unit can include interfaces and input modules necessary for servicing the elevator installation and for diagnosis and can comprise a power supply unit for voltage supply.
Door frame elements of elevator installations sometimes have very small cross-sections. In existing elevator installations the dimensions of these cross-sections are seldom more than 0.1 meters×0.15 meters.
In elevator installations the elevator motor thereof is often arranged in the elevator shaft itself. Also needed for operation of the elevator motor is an electronic power unit which is activated by control signals of the elevator control unit. The elevator motor arranged in the elevator shaft is connected with the power mains by way of the electronic power unit. In elevator installations of that kind the elevator control arrangement is usually located in a region of an elevator shaft closure. The electronic power unit is normally part of a frequency converter, which is usually arranged in the elevator shaft in the vicinity of the elevator motor. This is because electronic power units sometimes generate a considerable amount of waste heat. Moreover, electric and/or magnetic fields thereof or electric and/or magnetic waves sensitively disturb the elevator control unit. In addition, electromechanical relays which can produce a considerable amount of switching noise are arranged in the elevator shaft between the electronic power unit and power mains. The choke coils of the electronic power unit can also generate a considerable amount of operating noise and accordingly due also to this noise the electronic power unit is sometimes arranged in the elevator shaft. However, this location can require a high outlay on installation and material.